User blog:Beelim/Technology tree 1
Scientific research Science research increases line of sight for many of your units (including buildings), makes new Resource technologies available so you can increase gather rate, permits construction of new types of buildings, and decreases the cost of all other technology research incrementally. #Written Word #Mathematics #Astrology and Horology #Alchemy #Natural History #Electricity #Combustion #Nuclear Fission #Quantum Mechanics Commerce research #Barter #Monetisation #Indentured Labour #Accountancy #Guilds #Industrial mechanisation #Assembly line #Fiscal reserves #Financial regulation Civics research Civics improves the influence of your cities, while at the same time decreasing the hostility of your people towards you. #Morality #Law Enforcement #Nationhood #Divine Right #Jurisdiction #Rights of Man #Intergovernmental Initiative #Federalism #Superpower These twenty-seven techs are also accompanied by 15 or so "Ages", which require certain technologies to be researched before progress can be made to the next age. As with all "butter" techs, researching any of the library technologies increases your population cap, so that you will be able to field larger populations as health and infrastructure improve. Ages #Copper Age (c BCE 5000-2000) - mud huts and squalor galore #Bronze Age (c BCE 2000-700) - alloys, agriculture, religion, which engage the first levels of Science) #Iron Age (c BCE 700- 300) - Commerce 1: Barter, Forage, religion: more unit types emerge including universities. First forms of monumental architecture: Cahokia-style villages, hill forts and Roman buildings #Early Classical (c BCE 300-200CE) - indentured labour, a Pol tech, Civics 1: Morality) #Late Classical (200-1000CE) - Civics 2: Nationhood, Commerce 3: Indentured Labour, a knowledge tech) more unit types emerge #Middle Ages (1000C-1500CE) monotheism, a Tier 1 religion, and a Political tech) - some buildings begin to exhibit the emergence of the Renaissance #Renaissance (1500-1650CE) - printing press, alchemical lore (?), Civics 4: Jurisdiction - full Renaissance #Colonial (1650-1750CE) Commerce 5: Guilds, an agricultural upgrade, a military upgrade ie Fortifications #Enlightenment (1750-1800CE) a military tech, Sci 6: Electricity and a Political tech:more unit types emerge) - some Industrialisation takes place; palaces are no longer dingy Medieval cells but Industrial Age brick or Baroque: Asian buildings look cleaner and neater #Early Industrial 1800-1845CE - mechanised metalworking, Commerce 6: Assembly Line, institutional research #Late Industrial 1845-1914CE - agricultural, Patriotism, and medicine) #Mechanisation 1914-1940 metalworking, a military tech, and a Pol tech: more unit types emerge) - modern buildings make an appearance and cavalry reaches its fullest extent, leaving behind hussars, dragoons and horse rifles, but some factions such as the Europeans will begin fielding tanks. #Electronic 1940-1950 (Sci 7: Combustion, Commerce 8: Financial Regulation, engineering) - tanks are fielded by the Americans and the Russians - Shermans, Panzers and #Atomic 1950-2000 (Nuclear Fission, mil res, knowledge: more unit types emerge) - very few Renaissance buildings left, they have been superseded by modernity. A few Russian, American and British tanks will be used by various factions. #Digital 2000+ Science 9: Quantum Mechanics, Civics 9: Superpower and Financial 9: Globalisation more units emerge, appearance of the GUT once any and all technologies are researched; GUT may be considered the last tech to be researched) - full modernity, with only senates left looking Baroque. Category:Blog posts